1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal spraying apparatus and is concerned with apparatus for spraying a coating of metal particles on to the surface of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,295 to Alfred R. E. Singer discusses a stream of gas atomized particles that moves past a secondary gas stream towards a substrate. The secondary stream is directed in an oscillatory manner against the stream of atomized particles to deflect the latter such that the particles are distributed in a controlled manner over the surface of the substrate.